parallaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Symbol
The symbol of the Parallax is a 6 sided star or flower inside a ring. It is used to transport to worlds further away than adjacent worlds (known as jumping), or through side doors to other worlds (known as skipping). Usage The points of the Parallax symbol are each named according to the corresponding hours on a clock face, the top two being 11 and 1, the middle two 9 and 3, and the bottom two 7 and 5 respectively. By pressing certain points, one can jump to distant worlds. For example, to get to Green world, one presses 1 - 11. It is still unknown how the symbol is used exactly, but Ben managed to figure out how to get back to his world by pressing the points he originally pressed in the opposite order. Additionally, many people from other worlds tapped the Green World's symbol backwards while in the Green World which returned them to their own worlds. The same thing occurred when Ben tapped the Orange World's symbol backwards whilst in Orange which sent everyone to Red (Ben's world). List of Symbols in the Worlds The symbol is placed relatively close to where a portal is in a world. Since there are always at least two portals, there are always at least two symbols, however some were not located in the series. Orange There are two portals, but only one symbol is seen. The portal is over a sand dune in the very centre of a symbol made of rocks. Yellow There is only one known portal located in Mrs Dawes' mini-van. The symbol is painted on the mini-van's window. Blue There are two portals. One is located under the stairs in the Werrinup Library and the other between two large boulders. The symbol in the library is printed on the spine of a book. The other is carved into the side of one of the boulders. Red There are three portals, but only two symbols have known locations. The first is in a drain underneath a dirt road, and the second is in Mrs Dawes' chicken shed. The symbol on the drain is punched into the wooden support frame at the front of the drain. The symbol in Mrs Dawes' chicken shed is drawn in chalk on the wooden post next to the portal (probably by Mrs Dawes herself). Silver There are two portals, but only one symbol is seen. The first portal (where no symbol is seen) is located in the rubbish tip, usually appearing as a piece of a drain pipe, but has been shown as a fridge-like appliance in at least one episode. The other portal is underneath the computer desk in the main building of the Spiral Corporation, and the symbol is on the computer background. It's unknown whether the symbol must be present for a person to go through the portal or not. Green There are two portals. The first is located between the branches of a forked tree in the middle of the forest and the symbol is carved into one of the branches. The second portal is located in a rocky cavern which the krellicks use as a nest and the portal symbol is drawn in chalk on the side of the rocks. Purple There are two portals, but only one symbol is seen. The portal is between a forked tree in the middle of the park and the symbol is carved onto the right branch of the tree.